Until Forever Ends
by GeneralJellyfish
Summary: Forever is an awfully long time to wait . . . even if you have a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Promise?**

**[Tardis]**

High above the city of London, the TARDIS was tumbling out of control. It flew over the Millennium Dome with the Doctor dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They were heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, but the Doctor soniced the controls and it changed course just in time. He climbed back inside and shut the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis careered on its way.

**[Bedroom]**

A pinwheel rattled in the dark of the overgrown garden of an old house. A little red-haired Scottish girl sat on her younger sister's colourful bed, boredly watching as the slightly darker haired girl said her prayers, neeling in front of her bed.

"Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a-"

She paused as she heard a strange wheezing sound outside, then a crash.

"Back in a moment."

Her sister grabbed a torch from her bedside table and the two girls rushed to look outside the window, the younger girl being slightly more hesitant than her fiery haired sister. What they saw was a blue box that read police on its front had crash-landed on its side, completely destroying the garden shed.

"Thank you, Santa." The little girl whispered.

The older girl grabbed her sisters arm and dragged her down the stairs, barely pausing to get their coats and boots on, before racing out into the garden.

**[Garden]**

Both girls, despite their early excitement, slowly approach the smoking box, curious but slightly scared.

Suddenly, for only the second time ever, the Tardis doors opened outwards and a grappling hook is thrown out. Both girls jump a bit, the younger latching on to her sisters arm for comfort.

And out pops the soaking wet head of the Doctor. The youngest girl, whom had fully hidden herself behind her when the doors burst open, shyly peeked out from her sisters back and studied the strange man. The first thing she noticed was his giant grin. Then his large chin and his almost no existent eyebrows. She was sure that, if his hair wasn't wet, it would be floppy and soft. The kind of hair she liked to play with.

"Can I have an apple?" He asked breathlessly. "All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before."

He grinned even wider, if that was possible, and clambered out, sitting on the ledge of the TARDIS doors and looking into the box.

He whistled and looked back at the two little girls. "Whoa. Look at that."

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked uncertainty.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet."

"I was in the swimming pool."

Amelia was confused. "You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

"Are you a policeman?"

He stiffened and asked suspiciously. "Why? Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" The younger girl spoke for the first time. She was intrigued by the strange man.

The Doctor looked the girl curiously as she peeked out further from behind her sister. It was clear that this crack terrified the little girl.

"What crack? Argh!"

He falls to the ground as he shouts in pain, writhing around and clutching his chest. Emily, the younger girl, ignored everything everyone ever told her about stranger danger and started forward in concern for the stranger. She didn't want to see him in pain.

"Are you all right, mister?" She asked, tentatively neeling next to him.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm-"

He cuts off as a breath of golden particles come from his mouth. Emily watches as the pretty gold dust floats away into the sky.

"Who are you?" She breathed.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

Emily flinched and nodded. It scared her very much.

"Yes." She quietly whispered.

The Doctor looked briefly concerned, before covering it up with a grin. "Well then, no time to lose." He announced, popping up from the ground and making Emily jump back behind her sister. "I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

The Doctor started walking to the house, but walks straight into a tree instead and falls to the ground with a thud.

"Are you all right?"

"Early days. Steering's a bit off."

**[Kitchen]**

In the kitchen, Amelia passed the Doctor an apple while Emily watched silently from the doorway. He was looking around the room, studying it.

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" Amelia quizzed.

The Doctor snatches the apple and bites into it. He chewed for a moment before spitting it out, narrowly missing Amelia. Emily suppressed a giggle at his somewhat offended face.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple." Amelia said in a 'duh' tone.

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples." He replied childishly. Emily suppressed another giggle.

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt." He demanded.

Amelia gets him a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits that out too, again narrowly missing Amelia. This time Emily didn't hold back her giggles and grinned back at the Doctor when he gave her a cheeky grin.

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in." He complained to Amelia.

"You said it was your favourite." She accused.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!"

The Doctor twitches violently and places a hand on the fridge. Emily once again started forward in concern.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?! It's not my fault!" He calmed down. "Do you have any towels? I need to dry myself off."

Amelia rushed out the kitchen in search for some towels, leaving her little sister with the strange man. Emily continued to gaze at him, quite concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, partially hidden behind the door frame.

The Doctor crouched down to her level and she shied away further behind the door frame.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm the King of fine. Okay, rubbish title."

She bit her lip, holding back the tiny smile that wanted to brake out at his words. He paused before holding his hand out towards her. She flinched away and stared at the hand like it was about to eat her. She didn't like touching people.

The Doctor gave her a reassuring grin, cocking his head to the side goofily.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Why don't you come out from behind there, aye? I can't very well have a one sided conversation, now can I?" He paused, seemingly rethinking his words. "Well I _can_, but I don't really want to right now."

She hesitated, first staring at his hand, then back to his face, seemly searching for something. She search eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his hair and his eyes.

Such pretty green eyes, she thought.

She nodded, finding what she was looking for, and came out from behind the door frame. She didn't take his hand though. She eyed it as if it were going to jump out and attack her. She really didn't like touching people.

The Doctor was confused and was going to ask what was wrong, but Amelia came back with a towel and he snatched it from her hands, instantly rubbing his hair and making it go fluffy, question momentarily forgotten.

"Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something."

So Amelia got the frying pay out while the Doctor dries his hair and Emily sat at the table, quietly watching the Doctor.

"Ah, bacon!"

Amelia smiled and placed the plate on the table. The Doctor happily stabbed a piece and chewed, until he made another disgusted face and spat it back on to the plate.

"Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" He asked suspiciously.

Emily shook her head with a same grin. She liked him. He was funny.

Meanwhile, Amelia heated up a saucepan of baked beans and Emily got up to sit next to the Doctor, waiting to see what happened next. She had a feeling he wouldn't like beans either.

"Ah, you see? Beans."

Amelia smiled, but once again, that vanished when the Doctor ran to the sink and spat it out.

"Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans." He told Emily seriously and she nodded her little head giggling, completely agreeing with him.

The Doctor sat back down next to her and grinned, while Amelia tried once more to find him something that he wouldn't spit out. He started making funny faces at Emily and she giggled even more, a sound that he loved hearing.

Amelia placed a plate in front of him, interrupting their little competition.

"Bread and butter. Now you're talking."

He took a bite and not a second later, angrily marches to the front door and throws plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat.

"And stay out!"

Emily let out another giggle, the most sound she's made all night, while Amelia searches desperately through the fridge.

"We've got some carrots."

"Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard."

•|•

The Doctor contently dipped the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and ate, while Amelia has ice cream. Emily curiously examines the Doctors food choice from her place next to him and looks tentatively looks at him, asking for permission. He nods and nudged the plate and bowl towards her so that she could try the peculiar combination.

It was good.

"Funny." Amelia remarks.

"Am I?"

Emily nods, still nibbling on her fish fingers and custard.

"Good. Funny's good. What's your names?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. What about you?"

He looked curiously at the younger girl, who hid her face in her dark auburn hair.

"Emily." She mumbled. "Emily Pond."

"Ah. Emily. Emily Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale." She grinned, her confidence back, and took another fish finger. "Love a good Emily. Are we in Scotland, Emily?

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish." Amelia interjects.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

Emily's posture drooped.

"We don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky." Amelia grumbles.

"I know. So, your aunt, where is she?"

"Out."

"And she left you all alone? "

"We're not scared."

Emily stared down at the table, her good mood forgotten. She was scared. She was very scared. It's just that being alone isn't what's scaring her.

"Of course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you two, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?" Emily asked. She had a feeling she knew what he would say.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

She stiffened.

**[Emily's Bedroom]**

The girls lead the Doctor to Emily's room. There were a couple of toys strewn across the room, her bed still made. She had a wardrobe in the corner and a desk against the wall, a giant crack above it. The crack was about three to four feet long, and slightly w shaped. Emily once again hid behind her sister as she stared at the crack above her desk. She could already hear the whispers.

"You've had some cowboys in here." The Doctor said, pointing a small cylindrical device around her room. "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." Amelia said giving the Doctor an apple with a smiley face cut into it.

Emily missed her mum. No one would ever tell her why one day she was there, cooking dinner and playing dolls, and the next, she was gone. Not a note, not a message, not a trace. Just. . .gone.

"She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?"

He once again waved his cylindrical device around, following the line of the crack.

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey." He muttered. "You know what the crack is?"

"What?"

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?"

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?

"A voice? Yes, not me though. Emily can."

Emily whimpered slightly as a vague growling sounded throughout the room. The Doctor empties her nighttime glass of water and places it on the crack.

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion. "Prisoner Zero?"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Emily whispered, finishing the sentence. "That's what I hear. Every night."

Amelia looked expectantly at the Doctor. She was never really believed her little sister, putting it down to imagination, but now? Now she was scared for her.

"What does it mean?"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or-"

"What?" Emily timidly asked as she peered at the Doctor through her hair. She was even more scared now.

The Doctor looked at her guiltily, almost regretting bringing it up and scaring the little girl even more. He kneeled in front of her, trying to find the right words.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes." Both girls said, Amelia annoyed and Emily scared.

"Everything's going to be fine."

The Doctor holds his hand out for the little girl to take. Emily hesitated before grasping his hand tightly, flinching minutely as she does so. The Doctor sends her a reassuring smile, not noticing the flinch and aims the his device at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light and Emily clutched at the Doctors leg.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello? Hello?"

A giant blue eye looks at them through the crack.

"What's that?" Amelia asked.

A bolt of light goes to the Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes again.

"There, you see?" He cooed to Emily, patting her head as she buried her face in his side. "Told you it would close. Good as new."

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia persisted.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message."

He read something off the leather wallet, still rubbing comforting circles in Emily's back. The young girl was terrified.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless . . ."

"Unless what?"

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know."

The Doctor grabbed the youngest girl's hand and wandered out of the room to the landing.

"It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet." He explained to no one. "But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye."

He slowly turns his head and Emily glances at where was looking. It was a door at the end of the hall. Emily was getting a bad feeling, something wasn't right . . .

Suddenly, the Tardis Cloister Bell tolls and the Doctor lost his train of thought.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

**[Garden]**

"I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" He shouted, running about. Emily had significantly calmed down.

"But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box. It's a time machine."

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" Amelia asked disbelieving, while Emily looked at him in awe.

The strange man was just getting better and better.

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it."

"Can we come?"

"Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

He walked over to his box and started tying rope around the doors.

"People always say that." Emily said disappointedly. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and made his way back to the two girls.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

"Promise?" Emily's soft voice questioned.

The Doctor crouched in front of the young girl and held both her hands in his own. She once again flinched at the contact.

She really didn't like touching people.

"I will always come back for you. I promise." He told her seriously, staring her directly in the eye.

And he meant it. The moment he said it, he knew it was true.

He would always come back for her. No matter what.

He tapped her nose with reassuring smile, before running back to his blue box and sitting on the ledge. He gives the girls one last, quick, cheeky grin and jumps down into the Tardis.

"Geronimo!"

There was a splash as the doors close and the Tardis started to fade away. Amelia and Emily ran back to their room, got their suitcases from underneath their beds and packed. As Amelia ran down the stairs, she didn't notice that one of the doors at the end was now open. Emily however, pauses in front of the door, a bad feeling of dread pooling in her stomach.

She neared to door, bile burning in her tummy and hesitantly reached out her hand. However, before she could push it open, Amelia called for her to hurry up and she ran down the stairs with one last glance at the door.

Emily shuddered. She did not like that door.

As she joined her sister outside, the girls sat on their suitcases in the garden and waited, both dressed in duffel coats and wooly hats.

They sat and they waited. Never once speaking to each other.

And they waited.

And waited.

Five minutes passed, but still they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Amelia fell asleep after the third hour, but Emily stayed vigilant and placed her coat around her sister to give her extra warmth.

And she waited.

And waited.

She was still awake and waiting by the time morning came around when their Aunt found them. She refused to move from her seat, though she was cold, tired and very, very wet. Not even when her Aunt tried to drag her back to the house.

She wouldn't move an inch.

Because the Doctor was coming back. He promised.

And she could tell that he didn't brake promises.

So she waited for him.

And waited.

Because he promised.

And she waited.

And waited.

And she never gave up.

She just waited.

And waited.

. . . . But he didn't come back.

•|•

**Why do you think Emily flinches away from contact?  
Why could only Emily hear the voice?  
Or is there no reason and it's just plot convenience devised by the author?**

**Some answers will be present in the next chapter.**

**Probably.**

**Most likely.**

**I'm like 75% sure.**

**. . . I have 12% of a plan to**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaptter Two: He came back**

* * *

**[Garden]**

* * *

When the Tardis finally materialises in the garden, it was day and neither of the little girls were there. The Doctor stumbled out, steam billowing out with him.

"Amelia! Emily! Emily, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" He yelled, running up to the house and trying to sonic the door open.

* * *

**[Hallway]**

* * *

"Amelia? Emily, are you all right? Are you there?"

He yelled again, running up to Emily's bedroom door.

"Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is-"

The Doctor cut off as the floorboards creak behind him. He turned around only to get knocked out by a cricket bat.

* * *

**[Coma ward]**

* * *

At the Royal Leadworth Hospital, a lady doctor and a male nurse marched into the ward.

"So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying?" She demanded. "All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak."

The male nurse followed the lady doctor through the ward nervously, wringing his hands and glancing around at all the patients.

"Yes, Doctor Ramsden."

"Then why are you wasting my time?" She asked exasperatedly.

He wrung his hands again. "Because they called for you."

"Me." She said disbelievingly.

Right on time, one of the male coma patients called out in their sleep.

"Doctor."

The nurse and doctor stared at the comatose man.

"Doctor. Doctor."

Another patient called out.

"Doctor. Doctor."

Now all of them were calling out.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."

Suddenly, the nurses phone started ringing and he fumbled for it.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Rory, hey. Do you know where Em is? I've been trying to call her but she won't pick up." _

It was Amy.

"Um, yeah, yeah. She said something about Mel? I don't know, she's probably at the police station. I think. Uh, yeah."

He was slightly distracted by the comatose patients that were still calling out. The doctor saw Rory on the phone and immediately ordered him to get off it.

"Get off that phone." She snapped. "This is no time to be planning out your weekend."

"Uh, right. Sorry Amy, I've got to go." Rory apologised.

_"Yeah, alright. If you see or hear from Em, tell to get down here straight away."_

"Okay. Wait, is everything alright? Like, are you okay? You sound a bit . . . flustered." He asked her, concerned.

_"What? Oh, yeah yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine. See you later Rory. And remember, tell Em that I need her."_

"Right, okay. L-"

Amy cuts the call midway through his sentence.

"Love you. 'Oh, yeah, love you too Rory.' " Rory muttered.

* * *

**[Leadworth Police Station]**

* * *

Two girls stood on either side of a jail cell while an officer opened the door, the inside smirking the other frowning.

"Jesus Christ Mel. Is this really going to keep happening?" The auburn haired asked, shaking her head at her hot-headed friend. While she didn't want to micro-manage her, this really needed to stop.

"Sorry Mum." Mel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "What can I say? I was bored, I needed a little bit of fun."

Emily sighed.

"Mel-" she started warningly before being cut off by the shrill ring of her phone.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and, not checking who it was, answered.

"What." She snapped.

_"Em!"_ Amy breathed out, relieved. _"Oh, thank god. I need you. Right now."_

"Amy? Amy, what's wrong?"

"It- I don't- Just get your butt over here. Please? I could really use your help right about now."

"Okay, okay. On my way now, I'll be 10 minutes, tops."

"Good."

She hung up abruptly and Emily looks at the phone, completely bewildered.

"Hey, look, I have to go." She said still staring at her phone. "Amy called about something. Said she needed me."

Mel looked slightly concerned.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Probably nothing." She snapped out of her state and started towards the exit.

"Hey! What about the bail money?"

"Sorry, gotta fly!" Emily was already out the door when she chucked an envelope of money over her shoulder, without a second glance back. "This should be enough. Catch you later Mels!"

* * *

**[Corridor]**

* * *

Emily arrives within the 10 minutes that she promised.

"Hey, what's-"

She was cut off as Amy shoved a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!"

She nodded her head towards the landing. Emily looked at Amy weirdly before advancing towards where her sister had gestured.

She froze in surprise.

"How . . .?"

She trailed off as she stared at the man from that magical night 12 years ago. He hadn't changed one bit, not even the ripped clothing.

"I know. It's not possible, right? What do I do? What do we do?" Amy pleads, biting her nails.

"I don't know! I'm not the one that knocked him out!"

Before they could continue bickering, the Doctor begins to stir. Both girls panic and start a battle of push and shove against other, while simultaneously backing away.

* * *

•|•

* * *

The Doctor revives to see two young ladies, one in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio and the other watching silently from a doorway.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained." She stopped talking into the toy and dressed the man. "Oi! You, sit still."

"Cricket bat." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm getting cricket bat."

"You were breaking and entering."

The Doctor finally noticed he handcuffed to the radiator when he tried to stand up, on to be brought heavily to the ground again.

"Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way."

"Isn't she your backup?" He gestured to dark auburn haired girl. She seemed vaguely familiar.

Emily looked upon confusion, having tuned out of the conversation thinking that Amy could handle it.

"What? Me? Nah, I'm just the . . . roommate! I'm just the roommate. Or housemate. That's probably more accurate, now that I think about it." She that last part to herself, scolding for not being a quicker thinker.

Amy shot her a 'shut up now' look. A look that Emily received often.

"Hang on, no, wait." The Doctor said, grasping his forehead. "You're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia? And Emily? Where's Emily?!"

"Pond? Amelia and Emily Pond?"

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish red head girl, quite blunt. And her sister, Emily? Dark Auburn hair, bit shy. Where is she? Where are the Pond's?"

Emily stared at him in disbelief. Surely he's not that stupid.

"I promised them five minutes," the Doctor continues, oblivious to her stare of disbelief, "but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to them?

"The Pond's haven't lived here in a long time."

Emily's head whipped towards her sister, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"How long?"

Amy hesitated. "Six months."

She stared at Amy in confusion.

What the hell is she doing?

"No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to them? What happened to Emily Pond?"

Amy turns away slight to speak into her radio.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Emily Pond."

* * *

**[Coma ward]**

* * *

"I don't think they were even conscious."

Rory and Doctor Ramsden were examining the first coma patient that called out.

"Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of er, funny thing."

"Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake."

"I've seen them."

"These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?"

"It's a camera too."

Doctor Ramsden was about to take it when her bleeper goes off, and she retracted her hand with a hard look.

"You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now."

* * *

**[Corridor]**

* * *

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." The Doctor demanded.

"We live here."

"But you're the police."

"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life."

Amy rolled her eyes and pointed to each room.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five."

Emily, once again, stared at her sister in confusion.

"Six." She and the Doctor chorused.

He glanced at Emily sharply, while Amy just looked at them weirdly.

"Six? Em, there's only five."

"No, there's six. Six rooms Amy. How did you not know that?"

Emily looked at her sister, bewildered. How could see not see that room? She didn't understand. Twelve years of passing or even looked at the door, and she still got a bad feeling in her stomach. Like burning bile. She never went inside though.

"Look." The Doctor interjected.

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

Amy rolled her eyes and did what she was told, only to stare in disbelief down the corridor. "That's . . that is not possible. How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter all round the door." He explained. "Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it."

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now."

"I don't have the key. I lost it." She said absentmindedly.

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Again?"

"Amy, I think you should listen to him. Amy? Am-" Emily sighed heavily. Of course not.

Amy continued inside the mystery room and Emily left the doorway, crouching next to the Doctor and fiddling with his cuffs. Ignoring the strange look he was giving her, she realised that she didn't care who he was or who he wasn't. He seemed to know what was the cause of that bad feeling she felt from the odd room, which meant he probably knew how to get rid of it.

Common sense said she could trust him. Well, that and she didn't want to be anywhere near what was behind that door.

"My screwdriver, where is it?" He called to Amy.

* * *

**[Room]**

* * *

The room was dirty, had boarded up window and packing boxes.

"Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?"

"There's nothing here."

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room. What makes you think you could see it?" The Doctor warned. "Now please, just get out."

"Silver, blue at the end?"

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here." Amy said staring at it like it was going to bit her.

"Must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah. Must have." She muttered. "And then it must have jumped up on the table."

* * *

**[Corridor]**

* * *

The Doctor and Emily look at each other in dread.

"Get out of there. Get out of there! Get out!"

"Amy just listen to him. Get out!"

Emily continued to fiddle with his cuffs and the Doctor stared at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

Emily grinned slightly while she worked.

"There are perks to having a criminal for a best friend."

The Doctor watched curiously for a moment before remembering the gravity of the situation.

"Get out of there!" He once again yelled, not that Amy listened.

* * *

**[Room]**

* * *

Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithered down behind Amy.

"What is it? What are you doing?" The Doctor questions desperately.

"There's nothing here, but-"

"Corner of your eye."

Emily glared heavily at him.

"You just had to say that."

"What is it?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look."

Amy turned slowly and then quickly changed direction, tricking the creature into finally staring her in the face. She screams.

"Get out!"

Amy ran out the room and slammed the door shut, wasting no time in tearing up the hallway and holding out the sonic to the Doctor.

"Give me that."

The Doctor snatched the sonic screwdriver and locked the door from his position on the floor.

"Come on." He said, trying to free himself, but to no avail. "What's the bad alien done to you?"

"Will you stop move about? This isn't exactly easy to do you know." Emily said, quite annoyed and just a little bit scared.

"Right. Sorry"

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood."

There was a bright light in the room, beams of yellow visible from the space underneath the closed door.

"What's that? What's it doing?"

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine."

"There is no back up."

"I heard you on the radio. You called for back up."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio."

"You're a policewoman."

"I'm a kissogram!"

She aggressively took off her cap and her long red hair fell down. At the same time, the door was smashed open, falling down to reveal a workman in overalls and tool-belt, with a black dog.

"But it's just-"

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces."

Emily and Amy squinted as the watched the man growl and bark, his mouth pulling up to make a vicious snarl.

"What?" Emily whispered. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.

"Stay, boy! Them and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up."

"I didn't send for back-up!"

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us."

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?"

"Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration."

The man and dog walk into the room next to them and look out the window.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor struggles with the sonic screwdriver and Emily redoubles her efforts of unlocking the handcuffs with only a bobby pin. Definitely not as easy as the movies make it.

"Come on, work, work, work, come on."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Ha-ha!"

Emily had finally freed the Doctor from the handcuffs and he immediately springs up.

"Run! Run!"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

* * *

**[Garden]**

* * *

"Kissogram?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it."

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into our house. It was this or a French maid."

The Doctor turned to Emily. "And how did you unlock the handcuffs?"

Emily grinned mischievously.

"As I said, it pays to have a best friend with criminal tendencies."

Amy got fed up with the pointless chatter.

"What's going on? Tell me-us. Tell us!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes." Amy demanded.

"Never did like that room." Emily mused. The Doctor's gaze lingered on her, before he made his way over to his blue box and tried to open its doors.

"Me , no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Come on." Amy said.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces."

"Busted." Emily muttered to Amy. She glared at her and tried to distract the Doctor.

"So there's a new one. Let's go."

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He sniffed the shed's side. "Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

"He's coming." Amy tried to warn

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

"Why did you say five minutes!" Amy shouted.

There was a stunned silence for a moment and nobody moved. Emily stared at the ground.

"What?"

"Come on." Emily muttered and started walking off.

"What?"

"Come on!"

"What?"

Amy dragged the Doctor away by the arm.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

* * *

**[Village lane]**

* * *

"You're Amelia."

"And you're late."

"And you." He looks at Emily. "Your Emily. Emily Pond."

She gave a short little wave.

"Yep. Hello"

"Emily Pond. Amelia Pond. You're those little girls."

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?"

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat."

Emily looked amused.

"Cricket bat? Really?"

Amy glared at her. "Shut up. Twelve years."

"A cricket bat."

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists. Seven in Em's case."

"Four? Seven?!"

"I kept biting them."

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real. And don't get me started on what Em did when they told her that."

The Doctor whipped his head towards Emily as glared at her sister.

"What did you do?"

Emily winced.

"I kind of . . . broke them?"

"What do you mean 'broke them'? How did you 'brake' them?"

"Doesn't matter! It's not important."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.-"

It was coming from the Ice cream van speakers.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"What's that? Why are you playing that?"

The ice cream man looked up confused. "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune."

It was coming from the radio.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Emily searched the area. It was also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.

"Doctor?" She questioned nervously. "What's happening?"

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor suddenly rushed off, leaping over hedges and fences to reach the nearest house. Glancing at each other, Amy and Emily followed.

* * *

The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look."

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes."

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse."

"Or actually a nun?"

"I dabble."

"Really?" She finally noticed Emily standing in the doorway. "Oh, Emily! I didn't see you there dear. Ever the quiet one. How are your paintings going?"

She smiled kindly.

"Hello Mrs Angelo. My painting are doing great actually. Amy and I just needed a little bit more money, what with Mel and all. That's why we're helping out our . . . friend here."

"Oh yes, understandable. And Amy, who is your friend?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name."

"Bit fairy tale." She retorted.

The Doctor seemed offended and looked pleadingly at Emily. "You didn't change your name too, did you?"

She smile.

"No, I didn't change my name. Still good ol' Emily."

"Oh, good. Good."

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." Mrs Angelo quizzed.

"Not me. Brand new face First time on." He opens his mouth wide and makes some funny faces before turning back to Amy. "And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago." He turns to Emily. "Please tell me you're not a kissogram too?!"

Emily let out a small laugh.

"No, I do art commissions. Bit of a freelancer really."

"Oh, good. Good."

The Doctor looked relieved while Emily let out another giggle and Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're worse than my aunt."

The Doctor speaks to Mrs Angelo rather than Amy.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself."

"Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche."

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world."

The Doctor looks out of the window.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?"

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast."

A young man comes in and the Doctor speaks to him.

"But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?"

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff questioned.

Mrs Angelo clapped her hands, excited that she knew why looked so familiar. "He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him."

"Shut up."

"Cartoons?"

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him! He looks exactly like your painting Em!"

Emily's eyes widen in panic.

"Jeff, shut up!" She practically hissed. "Twenty minutes to what?"

"The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.-"

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet."

"-will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world."

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor, Amy and Emily walk left the old lady's house and walked down the middle of the road.

"What is this place? Where am I?"

"Leadworth."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one?"

Emily hid an amused smile.

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"No."

"Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?"

He changed direction suddenly and made his way over to a duck pond.

"It's a duck pond."

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

Amy became a little bit flustered.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?"

The Doctor clutches his chest. Emily gazed at him, concerned.

"I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

Emily catches his arm when he stumbled.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?"

"A black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse."

"So what's wrong with the sun?" Amy questioned.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone."

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up."

Amy paced, trying to come up with a logical reason as to how this was real.

"Why would I wind you up?" He asked incredulously.

She bit her finger nails. "You told us you had a time machine."

"And you believed me."

"Then we grew up."

Emily coughed. "Slightly."

Amy glared at her while the Doctor grinned.

"Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw-"

People all over the village green were taking photographs of the sun, except duplicate Barney and his dog, and Rory photographing the people. The time was 11:30.

"Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

* * *

•|•

* * *

**_Oooooooooooh, what will the Ponds decide to do?_**

**_What do you think Emily meant when she said she 'broke' her physiatrists?_**

**_Did you like Mels little cameo?_**

**_Why do you think Emily knew the room was there? And how did she know there something bad to do with it?_**

**_Feel free to point out any mistakes you find, I promise not to be annoyed by it. I really do suck at proof reading my work, so any help is appreciated._**

**_Ps. I do realise that i jump back and forth from present to past tense. Trust me, it starts to happen a lot less as you continue reading._**


End file.
